METROID: HUNTER CODE
METROID: HUNTER CODE is based off of the Metroid series. It is sorta like Metroid Prime Hunters. You will create your very own bounty hunter and go on missions to seek fame, wealth and power. You are allowed to fight each other only if you cross paths. '!IMPORTANT!' ALL OFFICIAL MATERIAL FROM THE METROID FRANCHISE IS COPYRIGHTED AND OWNED BY NINTENDO! ALL NAME AND OFFICIAL KNOWLEDGE IS ALSO COPYRIGHTED AND OWNED BY NINTENDO! 'STORY' There are several Bounty Hunters throughout the universe! Many have fought each other and many have been killed. You must join in the wild scramble for Power, Fame, and Wealth or you could just do it to save your species. You are one of the greatest Bounty Hunters to ever live! 'EQUIPMENT/ITEMS' '(Equipment) Pheonix Energy Recovery Module' a type of rare technology that allows the user to instantly recover from a fatal wound. Can be upgraded to recover higher amounts of energy. '(Equipment) Maktreise Armor ' a special kind of armor that utilizes technology closely resembling nanotech and liquid metal alloy. It protects the user from super heated magma and acid. It can be upgraded to turn damage from certain attacks into energy to replenish your health, you can select what mode you want it to work in while you wear it. '(Equipment) X-Ray Visor' "After Samus tracks down the X-Ray Visor, she'll be able to peer through walls to find hidden passages and even see hidden objects. This visor also helps track any enemies that use optical camouflage to render themselves invisible to the naked eye. As with the Thermal Visor, the X-Ray Visor can often identify alternate means of attacking foes." '(Equipment) Nova Beam' '(Equipment) Missile Launcher' Launches explosive-tipped MISSILES that detonate in a percussive blast. This standard-issue weapon is extremely effective in dealing with biological threats. Charge the weapon and cause the MISSILE to seek heat signatures. Charging will attract energy and ammo. '(Equipment) Spring Ball' TBC '(Equipment) Alt Form Weapon/Morph Ball Bomb' Plants a bomb or uses the alt forms attack. '(Equipment) Screw Attack' Causes damage to enemies when you collide with them while somersaulting. '(Equipment) Diffusion Beam' TBC '(Equipment) Power Beam' TBC '(Equipment) Charge Beam' TBC '(Equipment) Warp Beam' TBC '(Equipment) Illusion Beam' TBC '(Equipment) Plasma Beam' TBC '(Equipment) Wide Beam' TBC '(Equipment) Wave Beam' TBC '(Equipment) Grapple Beam' TBC '(Equipment) Power Beam' TBC '(Equipment) Long Beam' TBC '(Equipment) Spazer Beam' TBC '(Equipment) Hyper Beam' TBC '(Equipment) Volt Driver' TBC '(Equipment) Battlehammer' TBC '(Equipment) Magmaul' TBC '(Equipment) Shock Coil' TBC '(Equipment) Judicator' TBC '(Equipment) Imperialist' TBC '(Equipment) Scan Visor' While a hunter uses the Scan Visor, a magnifying reticule will appear in the center of their visor. This reticule picks out anything that can be scanned—from creatures to computer terminals—and shows it as an orange or red symbol. The Scan Visor will download information. Once it's done downloading, the visor will display a message. '(Equipment) Thermal Visor' The Thermal Visor upgrades the hunter's Heads Up Display with the ability to see in the infrared spectrum. Hot objects are displayed in bright colors, and cool objects are dim. The hunter uses the Thermal Visor to identify the weak points of certain foes, to see in the dark, and to improve visibility in poor weather conditions. Enemies with internal temperatures which do not vary greatly from their surrounding environments are difficult to identify through the Thermal Visor. '(Equipment) Echo Visor' Detects sound waves and turns them into images so invisible enemies and or objects can be seen. '(Equipment) Command Visor' Allows hunters to control their ships and land them or have them perform various actions when wanted. Cannot be used in certain areas such as those farthest away from your ship's position. '(Equipment) Spider Ball' The Spider Ball allows any hunter with it equipped to take advantage of special Spider Ball Tracks while in Morph Ball form. With the Spider Ball, the hunter can cling to these surfaces and roll over obstacles, across walls and even upside down. The Morph Ball Bomb can be used to trigger a Bomb Jump while the hunter is attached to a Spider Ball Track. '(Equipment) Gravity Suit ' A Power Suit that provides even more damage protection than the Basic Suit. This Gravity Suit also allows any hunter with it equipped with it to move without water resistance when underwater. In most games in the series, this suit also blocks lava damage and friction. In addition, it allows any hunter wearing it to use item bonuses like the High Jump, Space Jump, and Speed Booster, even when underwater or in lava. (Equipment) (Equipment) (Equipment) (Equipment) (Equipment) 'HUNTER BIOS' 'LORD ROSE THORN' 'YELLOWJACKET' Name: Yellowjacket Species: Unknown Gender: Male Weapons: Various types and kinds of weapons which can materialize from his suit fully functional. Alt Form: A black and yellow disc which hovers above the ground at any height desired Suit Description: His suit is yellow and black, the helmet is round and colored yellow, the top of the helmet is black while the visor is also black the breathing aparatus on the lower front part of the helmet is colored yellow. His suit is close to a wet suit in appearance but far from it. It is black with yellow markings going up the arm from the hands which are yellow. The Yellow markings glow in dark places. 'ARIYH' Category:RPG Category:MPRPG Category:METROID RPG